Broken
by beachgal607
Summary: Lita's life over the past year hasn't been great, but when someone new comes into the picture, she dosn't regret any of it. [LitaRVD] ONE SHOT


Authors Note: This just came to me last night. I really wanted to do a Lita fic, but I didn't want to ignore what happened between her and Adam and Matt, which is how I came about this. I'm pretty fond of this fic after reading it back over, so I hope everyone enjoys it. If you review, it would completely make my day ;!

Disclaimer: I own no one

I'm not going to lie, things have been pretty tough for me over the past year. I did some things that I probably shouldn't have done. But looking back on it all now, I don't regret any of it.

It started a while back, right before Matt was going to take some time off for his knee surgery. We had been growing apart for a while. He was busy with things like his new website and coming up with the whole concept for his show. I was training most of the time to make sure that my upcoming feud with Trish was going to be extreme, shall I say.

Adam and I had always been fairly good friends. He was one of the few people that was there for me when I broke my neck, so naturally I was there for him when he was going through the same thing. When he was able to come back full time, things started off slow. We worked out together every once and a while, then when Matt had an autograph signing to do we would go get lunch, and after Matt had his surgery, we ended up traveling together. One thing led to another, and we ended up becoming a little more than friends.

Somehow Adam's wife got wind of what was going on, and she told Matt. That's when the shit really hit the fan. What I did was wrong. Don't think for one second that what I did was right. But what happened between me and Adam just felt right at the time. I did something that me and Matt talked a lot about throughout the years, I was living in the moment.

I packed my stuff and left the house that I shared with Matt in North Carolina. I stayed with my best friend, Trish, until I was able to find a place of my own. I'm incredibly lucky to have someone like Trish as my friend. She stood by my side through thick and thin and I'll never forget that.

Matt felt betrayed by both me and Adam. I don't blame him. But he definitely took things to the next level by ranting non-stop about what happened on his website. I apologized to him about what I did, I told him that I was sorry. He apparently didn't care to hear that. Not long after, Matt got released. And guess who took the blame for that.

Fans immediately hated me. To this day, most of the fans can't stand me. The only logical thing that Vince could do after this was to pair me up with Adam. In the long run, Adam has benefited immensely from the whole situation, he's main eventing and he became the WWE Champion. And almost nothing has come out of it for me. I've always wanted to go out there and prove that I can really mix it up. That I can throw down and be a true competitor. But since I've been paired with Adam, I don't think I've been in more than five matches. That part kills me every day.

I thought that Adam was going to be there for me through everything. Don't get me wrong here, me and Adam have stayed friends through it all, but I thought that we would continue our relationship. However, his wife decided to take him back. And I don't blame him for going back to her. What we had was a fling, what he has with his wife is more than that.

Matt whined and complained his way back into a job. And not ten minutes after coming back, he hooked up with that diva search girl, Ashley. She's never been the nicest girl to me, but if Matt's happy with her, than more power to her I guess.

Most people backstage shunned both me and Adam after finding out about us. There was the few people who stood by our sides, Trish, Chris Jericho, Christian, Victoria, and Hunter. To say that I was somewhat depressed at this point would be putting things lightly. I went from wrestling almost every week, having a boyfriend, having the fans supporting me, and having quite a few friends, to wrestling almost never, being single, being booed out of every arena that I walked into, and having almost no friends. I couldn't go anywhere without someone stopping me on the street and calling me a slut or a whore. Things weren't looking good. But then he came back.

Rob had been out the entire time that this whole situation was panning out. I'm sure he knew what happened, because who didn't? But he's the kind of guy that looks past everything. He was the one person who didn't have what I did constantly on his mind. He didn't care about what happened in the past.

I've known Rob for awhile now, back since ECW. We've always been friends but we weren't able to see each other much over the past years. He was on Smackdown, and I was on Raw. Sure, we'd see each other at the joint PPVs, and we'd say hi and ask how the other was doing, but it wasn't much more than that. When he came back from his knee injury, we started hanging out backstage occasionally. Then one night Trish was going to go out with her soon to be boyfriend, Shelton, and she insisted that I come along. Shelton brought Rob. That was the first time that we really got to hang out, just him and me, because Trish and Shelton were off doing who knows what, and we really just hit it off.

I wasn't looking to get into a relationship after what happened. I had sworn off men for the rest of my life. But there was just something about Rob. He's different than any other guy that I've ever known. He's sweet, funny, a gentleman, and he genuinely cares about me.

I turn over in our bed and I just stare at him. He looks so cute when he is just sleeping there like that. I take my hand and run it along the side of his face. I'm just checking to make sure that he's real and that this isn't a dream. His arms tighten around my waist.

"Ames, sweetie, is everything ok?" He mumbles me as his eyes flutter open.

"Yeah, I was just thinking about some stuff." I respond with a slight smile as he runs a hand through my hair.

"Well it's the middle of the night we have a big day tomorrow, try and get some sleep, alright?" He tells me as he presses a kiss to my forehead and then falls back asleep.

I have done nothing to deserve someone like him. I don't regret what happened between me and Adam and Matt, because if none of that happened, I probably wouldn't be with Rob right now. Some may call it fate, some may call it destiny. Call it what you will, but all I know is that everything happens for a reason. And if going through the hell that I did was the only way that I was going to end up with Rob, then I'm glad it happened.

Some people say that you can't feel pleasure without first experiencing pain. I've experienced more than enough pain in this lifetime, and now, maybe it's my time to be happy.


End file.
